


Игра для джентльменов

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2018 advent ficlet challenge, Case Fic, M/M, Victorian gentlemen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В 221Б поступает новое дело. Холмс и Ватсон веселятся.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Игра для джентльменов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Game For Gentlemen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937799) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



Мы уже давно позавтракали и теперь довольно лениво потягивали третью чашку чая, читая утренние газеты (я − «Таймс», а Холмс − печально известную «Пэлл-Мэлл»). Он утверждает, что все сплетни в такой скандальной газете, как эта, стоят для него больше, чем заботливо подобранные новости, которые можно найти в респектабельном издании, таком как «Таймс». Я отказался от сражения на этом конкретном фронте.

Несмотря на это затянувшееся журналистское противостояние, внутри 221Б всё было хорошо. Билли уже выполнял свои обязанности у камина, поэтому в комнате было приятно тепло и очень уютно в этот ветреный холодный день за нашими стенами.

Я, конечно, не могу говорить за Холмса, но для меня это удовлетворение было связано с тем, что произошло прошлой ночью.

То, что мы пережили, было настолько особенным, что об этом едва ли можно говорить. Слов не существует, по крайней мере в моём бедном лексиконе, чтобы описать нежность и преданность, которую мы с Холмсом разделяли в нашей спальне. Жар страсти − это одно, и от этого нельзя отмахиваться. Но настроение у нас в эти часы было совсем другое. Каждое прикосновение было благословением. Каждый поцелуй − акт преданности. Когда мы подошли к краю в гармонии, сам акт любви стал таинством.

Я полагаю, что эти слова в глазах многих обрекли бы меня на огненную вечность, но для любого, кто верил в подобные вещи, я был уже обречён. Это была возможная судьба, которую я был бы готов принять, если бы всё ещё верил.

Пока мы ели яичницу, тосты и ветчину, а затем продолжили сидеть за чаем и газетами, мы всё ещё излучали чувство взаимного покоя, которое было совершенно приятным.

А это, конечно, означало, что долго так продолжаться не может.

Холмс вдруг поднял голову и склонил её набок, прислушиваясь.

− Боюсь, мой дорогой, что наша идиллия кончилась. Если я не ошибаюсь, только что прибывший экипаж привёз к нашим дверям клиента.

− Вы редко ошибаетесь, Холмс, − машинально ответил я, но его слова отвлекли меня. Это было приятное развлечение, потому что то, что он сказал, означало, что он наслаждался нашим чувством тихого единения так же, как и я. Жар, который это осознание зажгло в моей груди, согрел меня гораздо сильнее, чем пламя камина.

Холмс сбросил халат, чтобы надеть пиджак, как раз в тот момент, когда внизу зазвенел звонок. Я схватил развевающийся халат, прежде чем тот упал на пол, и повесил его в спальне. Когда я вернулся в гостиную, миссис Хадсон уже стояла в дверях.

− К вам мистер Конвей, − сообщила она.

Позади неё маячила какая-то фигура.

− Благодарю вас, миссис Хадсон, − резко сказал Холмс. Великий сыщик был за работой.

Она протянула мне визитную карточку и отошла в сторону, пропуская потенциального клиента.

Мы втроём сели, прежде чем кто-либо заговорил. Холмс сидел в своём кресле, весь − резкие черты и высокомерие, а я, как обычно, сидел в стороне, держа наготове перо и блокнот. Я знал свою роль.

Предполагаемый клиент был крепко сложенным мужчиной лет тридцати или чуть больше. Его манера одеваться говорила о деньгах: хорошо сшитый костюм, явно ручной работы туфли, тонкий шелковый галстук. Я лучше узнаю такие вещи после столь долгого сожительства с человеком, который иногда проявлял павлиньи наклонности. Я также заметил, что за волосами Конвея тщательно ухаживали, искусно скрывая тот факт, что линия волос, несомненно, ползла вверх.

Судя по карточке, которую я держал в руке, это был мистер Чарльз Конвей, эсквайр, проживавший в довольно фешенебельном районе Южного Кенсингтона.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на карточку, которую я ему протянул, Холмс сложил руки перед лицом и закрыл глаза.

Конвей взглянул на меня, явно озадаченный позой Холмса, которая была похожа на позу некоторых мистиков, которых я видел во время своих путешествий в качестве офицера в войсках Её Величества. Я улыбнулся мужчине так, словно хотел его ободрить. 

− Просто скажите нам, зачем вы здесь, − сказал я. − Мистер Холмс внимательно слушает.

Бросив ещё один скептический взгляд на моего друга, Конвей глубоко вздохнул. 

− Мне угрожают, − начал он. − На прошлой неделе пришли две записки.

Холмс тут же протянул тонкую бледную руку.

После минутного восхищения этими изящными пальцами и воспоминаний об их нежной заботе прошлой ночью, я мысленно встряхнулся и вернулся к нашему разговору. 

− Мистер Холмс хотел бы взглянуть на записки, − объяснил я.

− О, я сжёг их немедленно, − сказал Конвей. − Я просто предположил, что это чьё-то представление о шутке.

Вздох Холмса выражал глубокое разочарование состоянием человека.

− Вы можете сказать нам, что было в записках? − поинтересовался я.

Конвей наморщил лоб, что, как я предположил, было его задумчивым лицом; это не было выражением, которое, казалось, было чрезмерно использовано. 

− В первой просто было «Будьте осторожны». А во второй − «Опасность ждёт».

Холмс молчал, поэтому вопросы задавал я. 

− А какой была сама бумага? Конверт? Что был за штемпель? Было ли что-нибудь особенное в чернилах? Или почерке?

Только потому, что мой взгляд на мгновение скользнул в сторону Холмса (возможно, надеясь увидеть ту тихую гордость, которую он выказывал, когда я хорошо справлялся), я заметил, что один уголок его рта дёрнулся вверх в почти улыбке. Прежде чем мы с Конвеем успели заговорить снова, Холмс, всё ещё не открывая глаз, сказал: 

− Я полагаю, что сегодня утром с утренней почтой пришла третья записка, и именно поэтому вы пришли к нам.

Моя мимолетная гордость за то, что я знаю, какие вопросы следует задавать, была несколько поколеблена тем, что Холмс констатировал очевидное.

Конвей сунул руку в карман пиджака и вытащил конверт. 

− Этот точно такой же, как и первые два.

Он протянул его мне. Я взял его и передал Холмсу, который наконец соизволил открыть глаза.

Даже по прошествии всего этого времени моё сердце билось всё сильнее от удовольствия наблюдать, как мой Холмс играет в эту игру, позволяя своему блеску сиять.

− Конверт, − задумчиво произнёс он. − От Либерти, конечно, одна из лучших их линий. И наверняка вы заметили гринвичский штемпель. Адрес написан женской рукой.

Конвей, казалось, ничего не понял. 

− У меня нет знакомых в Гринвиче,− сказал он раздражённо, будто это что-то доказывало.

Холмс взглянул на меня в поисках сочувствия к тому сорту клиентов, с которым ему приходилось иметь дело регулярно. Я лишь приподнял бровь.

− Может быть, ваша жена знает кого-нибудь в городе? − спросил его Холмс.

Теперь Конвей нахмурился. 

− У нас с женой одни и те же знакомые, − сказал он.

− В самом деле? Как... удобно. − Улыбка была совершенно фальшивой. Наконец Холмс открыл конверт, вынул оттуда листок бумаги, развернул его, быстро прочитал и протянул мне. − Приятно знать, что некоторые злодеи всё ещё цепляются за традиции, − сухо заметил он.

Я спрятал ухмылку за рукой и притворился, что кашляю.

Послание было составлено из букв, вырезанных из газеты. Не то время, самодовольно заметил я.

− Забавно, что буквы вырезаны из «Иллюстрированных полицейских новостей», − сказал Холмс.

Мы обменялись улыбками. Иногда невозможно не испытывать неподобающего восторга от того, что мы делаем.

Слова на бумаге были просты, как и подобало этому методу. «ВАМ ЛУЧШЕ БЫТЬ НАЧЕКУ».

− Ну, это очень похоже на угрозу, − признался я.

− Именно это я и сказал, − раздражённо ответил Конвей.

− Действительно, − весело согласился Холмс. Он передал записку мне на хранение. − Сколько у вас детей? − спросил Холмс, ни к чему не обращаясь, насколько я мог судить. В то же время он встал и подошёл к столу.

− Два. Фредди пять лет, а Мэвису три.

− Как мило, − пробормотал Холмс, роясь в кипе бумаг в поисках бог знает чего. − И у вас, конечно, есть няня?

− Да, конечно. Приятная молодая женщина из... Ну, я не могу вспомнить, откуда она родом, но, по словам моей жены, её резюме в агентстве были безупречно.

− Конечно... Ничего, кроме самого лучшего... Эдвин и Миллисент.

Конвей выглядел озадаченным.

− Фредди и Мэвис, − поправил я. Иногда мне кажется, что Холмс делает это нарочно.

Он слегка улыбнулся мне.

Я уверен, что чаще всего незадачливые клиенты на самом деле были не более чем пешками в той игре, в которую мы с Холмсом играем.

Через некоторое время, снабдив Холмса списком прислуги и членов семьи, проживающих в доме, Конвей был отправлен в путь с обещанием скорейшего принятия мер с нашей стороны. Когда мы услышали, как внизу отъезжает экипаж, Холмс высунул голову из двери и крикнул: 

− Миссис Хадсон, чай!

Взглянув на меня, он добавил: 

− Пожалуйста.

Он вернулся к своему креслу, удивив меня быстрым поцелуем в макушку, когда проходил мимо, несмотря на открытую дверь. 

− Ах, мой дорогой, сегодняшнее утро оказалось в высшей степени занятным, не так ли?

− Мы не должны легкомысленно относиться к проблемам наших клиентов, − сказал я.

− О, я знаю. Но иногда это непреодолимо. Такие простые вещи, и они скорее заплатят мне, чтобы я понял это, чем просто подумают сами.

− И это тоже хорошо, − сказал я. − В конце концов, миссис Хадсон рассчитывает на оплату за квартиру, а вы любите всё самое лучшее в табаке и спиртных напитках.

− Да, конечно, − уныло согласился Холмс. − И Рождество тоже скоро. − Он простодушно улыбнулся мне, а затем энергично потёр руки. − Сначала мы выпьем чаю, а потом отправимся выяснять, кто угрожает достопочтенному мистеру Конвею.

Мне было бы совершенно бесполезно спрашивать его, с чего мы начнём наши поиски, потому что он либо полностью проигнорирует меня, либо ответит, сказав что-нибудь раздражающее об опасности теоретизирования перед фактами. Так что вместо того, чтобы просто раздражаться, я вскочил на ноги и помог миссис Хадсон с подносом.

***

В конце концов всё оказалось так просто, как и говорил Холмс.

Бездельничающий брат миссис Конвей, нахальная молодая няня, глупый план как-то финансировать романтический побег... Я так и не разобрался во всех деталях, но поскольку дело так и не было раскрыто, это не имело особого значения. Чек, выписанный мистером Конвеем, оказался очень кстати.

В ту ночь, когда дом и город за окнами были темны и безмолвны, мы взяли с собой в постель бутылку хорошего виски. В отблесках огня мы выпили по стакану, передавая его друг другу.

Голова Холмса покоилась у меня на коленях. Теперь его волосы были свободны от помады, и я медленно провёл пальцами по необузданным мягким завиткам. 

− Вы хотите что-то узнать, дорогой? − спросил я.

− Я всегда хочу знать всё, что вы хотите мне сказать, − томно ответил он.

Его щеки слегка порозовели от тепла пламени и виски, а глаза сияли, как звезда, за которой следовали волхвы. Шерлок Холмс в моей постели, несомненно, был самым прекрасным зрелищем в мире.

Я наклонился ближе к его уху. 

− Ни с кем ещё мне не было так весело, как с вами.

Для единственного в мире консультирующего детектива редкость лишиться дара речи, но я, по-видимому, достиг такого подвига. Через мгновение он просто улыбнулся с неприкрытой нежностью, которую никто никогда не видел и никогда не увидит.

Мы смотрели на огонь в камине, пили виски, и всё было прекрасно.


End file.
